


our house (in the middle of our street)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "split dick roast pig thing" tag courtesy of lisa, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, IT'S SPIT ROAST DAY!!!!!, Mild Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Strapping, at one point sam does refer to kara's strap-on as her cock so there's that, avert your eyes it's the spitroast fic, i'm learning new things every day, if that's something that'll chicken your salad, mild exhibitionism, they're gonna have the spit roast this upcoming saturday btw c:, valky said six so lena got six, wow when i tagged deepthroating a very interesting eddie brock/venom tag came up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: Hi new neighbor! You are cordially invited to a spit roast!(at 429 Peach this Saturday 7/25 at 11am)(Just bring your appetite and yourself, we've got everything else covered!)"What thefuck,"Lena whispers.ORLena moves into the suburbs and gets a very interesting—and probably totally accidental(?)—proposition from her hot neighbors.ORthe spitroast fic
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 162
Kudos: 978





	our house (in the middle of our street)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiFelicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFelicia/gifts).



> title from "our house" by madness
> 
> a big thank you to @[drfitzmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster), whose beautiful brain came up with "you are cordially invited to the spit roast"
> 
> this is a bday gift that is SEVERAL MONTHS OVERDUE, I'M SO SORRY BUD ;A; I MAKED YOU A THING. HAPPY FOUR (ALMOST FIVE) MONTH-BELATED BIRTHDAY!

Moving thousands of miles away from National City into her own little slice of suburbia for some well-deserved and much-needed anonymity is not something Lena ever expects she'd get the opportunity to do.

But here she is, doing exactly that.

She also doesn't expect to get a clearly-handmade invitation to her new neighbors' house over at 429 Peach Street.

And least of all, she doesn't expect to open said invitation—a recycled flyer for last weekend's Girl Scout All-You-Can-Eat Pancake Breakfast Cookout—to read:

> Hi new neighbor! You are cordially invited to a spit roast!
> 
> (at 429 Peach this Saturday 7/25 at 11am)
> 
> (Just bring your appetite and yourself, we've got everything else covered!)

written in big, friendly chicken-scratch, complete with what appears to be a doodle of a cartoon rotisserie chicken roasting on a spit over an open fire.

"What the _fuck,"_ Lena whispers, and her new black cat, Mr. Meow, _mrrp_ s his agreement.

\---

She isn't going to go, of course. She has much better things to do on a Saturday at 11am in her light blue house with its white picket fence.

Which is exactly why she finds herself a minute and a half into standing on the doorstep of 429 with her hand poised and ready to knock.

Her arm is getting _really_ tired.

 _What the fuck are you doing, Luthor,_ she thinks, then proceeds to scream when the door suddenly and violently rips open.

The woman on the other side screams too, then doubles over with laughter.

"Oh my _god,_ you scared the shit outta me!" the woman says, straightening up with her soft brown hair and warm brown eyes and, jesus _christ_ she has legs for fucking _days_ in those denim cutoffs and—

"I'm _so_ sorry," Lena apologizes, hand pressed to her racing heart. "Same. I wasn't expecting the door to open like that."

The woman smiles and holds out her free hand, the other clutching a Stella.

"I'm Sam," she says. "You must be the new kid on the block. Four thirty-nine?"

"Uh, yeah. Lena," Lena says, taking Sam's hand and pumping it firmly. She pointedly does not let her attention linger on how long Sam's fingers are when she releases her hand and promptly waves her inside. "I guess everybody really _does_ notice every little thing that happens in the suburbs."

Sam shrugs as she nudges the door closed with her hip, then takes a sip of her beer, and Lena absolutely does not stare at the elegant curve of her neck.

Sam wipes her mouth with the back of her beer-holding hand.

"More or less," she says easily. "But we also notice when attractive women move into our neighborhood by themselves."

Lena blushes, and oh god, why is she blushing?

"We?" she asks, recovering quickly. She arches an eyebrow and hopes that she's giving Sam the same look she's honed for board meetings.

Sam licks her lips.

"Kara!" she shouts over her shoulder. "Come meet four thirty-nine!"

Two seconds later, "Kara" appears in a muscle tanktop and a big, bright grin, and—

Did Lena accidentally stumble into _Desperate Housewives_ or something because what the _fuck._ How were the women here in Buttfucknowhere all so _hot!?_

"Hey!" Kara chirps, sticking out her hand to shake. "I'm Kara. Welcome to the spitroast!"

"Uh. Lena," Lena mumbles, shaking her hand and trying not to choke over Kara's choice of words. She can't decide whether she should drown in her pretty blue eyes or risk looking at her biceps.

"It's great to meet you, Uh Lena!" Kara says with a twinkle in her eye.

Sam bumps her shoulder against Kara's.

"Was just telling Lena about how we always notice when pretty, single women move into our neck of the woods," she says, keeping her brown eyes trained on Lena's face.

And Lena definitely notices the additional modifier but keeps her mouth shut because, well, Sam is right. She _is_ single. 

Kara's eyebrows raise, and then she gives Lena a very unsubtle once-over.

 _"Single!?"_ she asks, disbelief and shock evident in her tone.

Which is. Very flattering.

Lena nibbles at her lower lip and shrugs a shoulder, trying not to blush more.

"Huh..." Kara says. "Well, glad we caught you."

Lena honestly isn't sure what to make of that so she just smiles and deflects.

"You're the one that made the invite," she says, more statement than question.

"Yep!" Kara responds cheerfully. "What better way to get to know a new neighbor than to spit roast them, right?"

Lena half-coughs, half-chokes and Sam grins a Cheshire Cat grin.

Jesus _fuck,_ Lena is gonna have an aneurysm.

Kara doesn't know, does she? Sam _definitely_ does—judging by the look on her face—and totally let her send out those flyers as is.

Somebody has to tell her.

 _Lena_ has to tell her.

"I think the flyers might be a bit misleading," she blurts, quickly averting her eyes from Kara's biceps before averting them again from Sam's legs.

"Flyers?" Kara asks.

"Yes, the ones you sent out for the... the spit roast," Lena says. "You might want to think about using a different word next time to avoid confusing everyone. Or giving the wrong impression. Or accidentally using a very sexual euphemism."

She's met with silence and Lena eventually looks up from where she's been staring blindly at the hardwood floor.

Kara is looking at her blankly, and Sam is trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

"Flyers...?" Kara says again, slowly. "I only sent out one."

Lena freezes.

Sam steps closer, shoulders still shaking with barely-contained laughter.

"Kara only sent out one flyer," she repeats quietly, laughter fading and honey-brown eyes darkening. She strokes her long fingers down the side of Lena's cheek.

Lena feels the air shift just before a solid arm wraps around her waist and Kara presses up against her back.

"I sure hope we didn't give you the wrong impression," she murmurs, warm breath tickling at Lena's ear and sending goosebumps rippling across her skin. "I thought it was pretty clear we were inviting you to a proper spit roast."

And Kara closes her teeth around her earlobe as Sam leans in to kiss her and— oh. _Oh._

Sam kisses her like she's a mathematical proof to be solved, tasting like beer and rose chapstick. She slides her tongue so slowly across her lower lip it's like she's logging every dip, crease, and reaction while Kara nibbles up the curve of her ear until she can slick her tongue hot and wet inside the shell of it. If not for the arm around her waist, Lena might have crumpled right to the floor.

Her legs shake and she whimpers, but it sounds distant and airy as she grips weakly at Kara's arm with one hand, twisting the other into Sam's soft, long-sleeve raglan tee.

She feels Sam smile against her mouth just before she tugs at her lip with perfect teeth and Kara huffs out a quiet laugh, breath warm against her ear.

"We're clear to fly, by the way. Got tested when we saw you moving in. Both negative," she says.

Lena blinks, feeling flattered once again, but also relieved that they'd been so prepared and careful before propositioning her.

"I- I'm negative too," she says. "Went in for a pap smear right before I moved and had a test done while I was there."

Goosebumps rise on her arms when Kara slides a big hand down and around to rest low on her belly, just under her other arm.

"Does this mean you're amenable to being spit roasted, beautiful?" Kara asks.

Lena shivers. She hadn't ever enjoyed being called "beautiful" back in National City. The word had only come from the mouths of old men who wanted to either fuck her or fuck her over, neither of which Lena had been interested in. 

But here—with Sam gently parting her lips, licking into her mouth, elegant hand slinging up under her jaw; and with Kara nuzzling kisses behind her ear and down her neck, rocking her hips into her ass, fingers teasingly tracing the button of her jeans—Lena _wants_ to be beautiful.

Lena wants to be beautiful and she _wants_ , so _badly,_ to be spitroasted by these two women she's just met who are much too hot for suburbia.

 _"Yes,"_ she breathes when Sam pulls away. Her cheeks feel hot, and the feeling only worsens when Sam smirks, slow and confident, and licks her lips again.

"Kara," Sam prompts, and Lena hears Kara murmur, _Excuse me,_ before her feet are suddenly off the ground and she's scooped up into her arms.

Lena squeaks in shock, but Kara dips to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"We've got you," she says, and her voice is so warm and comforting, her arms so firm and steady, that Lena has no choice but to relax into them.

Sam pulls off her flats and places them by the door, and Kara steps further into the house before turning left and heading down a hallway.

Lena has a brief, flaring moment of panic as she wonders if this is how she's murdered, but Kara nudges a door open with her foot, revealing a very normal-looking bedroom with a queen-size bed, and the panic dissipates.

She _probably_ isn't about to die.

Not in the killed-dead way, anyway.

Kara easily scoots up onto the bed, even with Lena in her arms, and lays her down in the middle. Sam steps into the room a moment later with a giant, blue Nalgene bottle filled with water and a big baggie of trail mix. Lena cocks an eyebrow but Sam only laughs, setting them on the bedside table before joining them on the bed, knees sinking into the sheets and long legs folding under her.

The explanation comes from Kara.

"Hydration and snacks are _very_ important," she says, flopping down next to Lena and draping a possessive arm across her stomach. She noses at her cheek. "We're gonna be here for a while."

Lena swallows, hips bobbing mindlessly up at Kara's words, spoken low and full of promise.

"Are we?" she asks, trying and failing to keep the airy quality out of her voice.

"Mhm," Sam says. She stretches out on Lena's other side and drags her practically-naked thigh up and over Lena's legs, one hand mirroring the motion and trailing up under her chin.

Lena starts to turn her head to face her, hair whispering over the sheets as Kara rubs at her hip, but Sam stops her.

"No," she says, long fingers tracing at the skin of her neck. "I want to see you kiss Kara, now."

The hand on her hip grips tighter and Lena feels her stomach flip with anticipation. She turns to face Kara instead and falls into the ocean. The sky. Somewhere and nowhere in between.

If Sam's eyes are honey, sweet and thick and warm, Kara's are…

Lena's brain stalls out, skipping like a record as she forgets about anything else that is blue because nothing else blue matters.

Obviously she'd noticed Kara's eyes before, had looked directly into them at one point before getting distracted by her arms, but now they're inches apart and Lena can see overcast skies and tropical seas and fucking auroras in them.

Oh. So she _does_ remember blue things.

"Kiss her," Sam murmurs close to her ear, lips brushing at skin.

Lena blinks, breaking eye contact with Kara, then blinks again, eyes darting down to her plush lips.

Kara licks at them and the efficacy of lip gloss dies a quick and painless death. She hooks her thumb just under the waistband of Lena's jeans and searches for permission to close the distance.

Lena gives it to her willingly, unhesitatingly. She leans in and shuts her eyes and, _fuck._

Sam kisses her behind the ear, fingers playing at the neck of her crewneck sweater. She slips them underneath to stroke at her collarbones, then up to rest against the underside of her jaw like she wants to feel how Lena kisses Kara.

And _god,_ how Lena kisses Kara. Or, rather, how Kara kisses _her,_ pressing one, two light kisses to her lips to tease them apart. Her third press is firm, and she slips a warm tongue into her mouth just as she nimbly unbuttons her jeans and nudges the zipper lower with the fingers she's easing down past her waistband. Her fingertips ghost over the cotton of Lena's underwear, almost playfully sliding against her clit before she finally cups between her legs.

Lena moans and rolls her hips up into Kara's hand. Kara smiles against her lips and pushes her palm more firmly into her clit as Sam murmurs, "Well don't you look sweet with her hand in your pants?"

Lena can do little more than whine and roll her hips again, well beyond the point of caring if she looks desperate. She _is_ desperate, wild, _hungry_ for the thing she's been pretending like she hasn't been absolutely hoping for since she got Kara's little flyer.

"Please," she mumbles against Kara's mouth, right before Kara licks right back in and starts sucking on her tongue. Her hips jerk up and Kara swallows the gasp that leaps from her throat, rolling her fingers over her clit. 

Sam nuzzles behind her ear and chuckles softly, hand drifting up under Lena's sweater until she's cupping Lena's breast over her bra and circling a hardening nipple with her thumb. "Oh babe, aren't you just the prettiest thing—"

She stops abruptly, thumb slowing. "Fuck," she whispers, "oh my god."

Kara hums inquisitively and lets Lena reclaim her tongue as they both look over to watch Sam prop herself up on her free arm and squint down at Lena's chest like if she stares hard enough she'll develop x-ray vision.

She thumbs over Lena's nipple again. "Is this… a piercing?"

 _"What?"_ Kara asks, also propping herself up, hand stilling in Lena's pants. "Are you serious?"

Lena feels her cheeks heat up, suddenly confronted with two very eager and handsome women hovering over her and trying their hardest not to stare too obviously at her breasts.

A breathy giggle worms its way out of her. "Yeah," she says, watching as their eyes widen. "You wanna see them?"

"Both?" Kara asks weakly, looking like she's on the verge of tears.

"Both," Lena confirms.

"Fuck," Sam repeats.

Then, Kara says _yes, please_ at the same time Sam blurts _wanna see_ and Lena bites her lip to stifle another giggle.

"Okay," she says, sitting up to pull her sweater off. She reaches back to undo her bra, but stops when two hands start stroking at the skin of her lower back.

"Jesus fuck, you're really something aren't you," Sam mumbles. "How’d we get lucky enough to get you in our little corner of suburbia?"

Kara simply lets out a quiet moan, fingers twitching where they're still wedged in Lena's pants, then ducks forward to drag her warm tongue against her back in a looping pattern, almost as if—

Lena suddenly remembers her tramp stamp.

"Oh my god, I forgot about that," she says, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed about it," Kara says, quick to pull her tongue back into her mouth and reassure her. "You're full of wonderful surprises."

Sam nods and kisses her naked shoulder, a soft brush of lips to her warm skin. She skims her hand up her back until her fingers rest against the clasp of her bra, thumb stroking at her skin. "Speaking of which," she says, "I think we'd _really_ like to see the first surprises now."

"Okay, yeah. Okay," Lena hushes. She reaches up to unclasp her bra, drops it off the side of the bed, and reclines against the pillows again..

"Oh, _wow,"_ Kara whispers, eyes glued to her chest, the hand down her pants forgotten.

Sam doesn't look like she's faring any better, cheeks pink as she chews at her lip and hums in agreement.

"You can… touch," Lena says, voice breathy, nipples hardening in the cool room under the heat of their gaze.

Sam reaches up to cup at her breast just as Kara groans helplessly and drops her head to take her nipple into her mouth.

Lena gasps and arches. The heat of Kara's mouth as she drags her tongue across her breast, mapping her way across cool, metal ball bearings—coupled with the way Sam is pinching and rolling her other nipple—makes her feel like she's melting into the mattress. And as if occupying her mouth is all Kara needed to remember she had been in the middle of doing something with her hand, she starts sliding her fingers against Lena's twitching clit again, pressing and rubbing in time to the way she flicks her tongue and scrapes her teeth.

Sam leans in to kiss her, tugging at a piercing with long fingers, swallowing Lena's whimpers as she lifts her hips into Kara's hand, bows her back to press up into Kara's mouth, squirming and aching and _wet._

She can't tell how long it is that the two of them keep her suspended in that heady, constant bubble of pleasure—teasing at her breasts, rubbing at her clit, leaving her panting for breath—but at some point, unexpectedly, she comes just like that.

One moment she's breathing hard through her nose as Sam sucks on her tongue and Kara swipes at her clit through her underwear, pressure mounting slowly but inexorably in her lower belly, the next her body is stiffening and she's moaning into Sam's mouth and coming with her clothes still half on.

When she collapses against the sheets again, back damp and sticking slightly, Sam drags her teeth against her lower lip before pulling off with a grin. "Did you just…?"

"I—" Lena starts, blushing, but Kara circles her sensitive, twitching clit again and she cuts off with a whimper, hips jerking back.

Kara unlatches from Lena's nipple to nuzzle at her breast. "Again," she mumbles.

Sam laughs and runs her fingers through Kara's hair affectionately. "Okay, once more. But let's try not to tire her out too much before we get to the main event, babe."

Kara presses her smile to the side of Lena's breast, the soft waves of her hair tickling against her skin.

"I think she can take it," she says, slipping her hand properly past the waistband of her underwear and brushing directly over Lena's clit. Her pretty pink lips curl into a smirk when Lena lifts her hips to meet her touch with a quiet noise. "I think she was ready to take anything we wanted to give her the moment she walked through that door." She nods towards the bedroom door and starts rubbing tight circles around her clit. "So let's make her cry."

A moan catches in Lena's throat and she watches, hips jumping helplessly, as Sam chuckles and glances down to take in the way Kara's forearm flexes while she touches Lena. "You _carried_ her through the door, Kara," she observes, "but I love it when you get like this."

She leans over until she can kiss Kara, and Lena spots a flash of tongue before Sam pulls away with a wet noise. She presses her lips together, no doubt savoring the way Kara tastes, then says, "Now hurry up and make her come again so we can fill her up."

Kara nuzzles her smile into Lena’s neck. “She’s twitching against my hand right now, this’ll be fast,” she says, directed at Sam. Then, to Lena, “Isn’t that right, pretty baby? Are you gonna come for us again?”

Lena whines, feeling winded and hot and jittery, tossing her head against the sheets, thighs snapping shut around Kara’s hand.

Sam splays her fingertips low over her belly. “Oh, you absolutely are, aren’t you?” she says, sounding delighted. “You’re trembling already.”

And as much as she feels embarrassed for being so ready and so close again, every circle of Kara’s fingers quickly and effectively blots those feelings out, makes her hips and breath stutter the more she tries to chase the concentrated pleasure between her legs.

"There you go," Lena hears Sam say, just loud enough to hear over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears as Kara rubs her fingers over her clit again and again.

Sam strokes at the skin of her stomach and licks at the shell of her ear as Kara drags her tongue hot and wet against the side of her neck. The tension in her belly pulls tighter and tighter by the thread wrapped around Kara's unrelenting fingers. Two more circles and Lena arches, frozen except for the heavy throb of her clit under Kara's hand, body suspended in rapture. Then the tension snaps and her breath hisses out from behind her clenched teeth as she collapses in on herself again, hips lifting reflexively to drag against Kara's fingers and prolong her pleasure.

 _"Wow…_ don't think I'll ever tire of watching you do that," Kara says, kissing her jaw.

"Coming? Or rubbing herself against your hand?" Sam asks with a chuckle.

Lena feels the tips of her ears go hot and tries to still her rocking hips, squeaking quietly when Kara slides the length of her fingers against her to make up for it.

"Both," Kara says, smiling up at Sam. "But also, just think of how pretty she'll look fucking herself on you."

Lena’s hips buck of their own accord, and Sam's eyes flicker down to watch, soft lower lip caught between her teeth.

She hums her interest, cheeks rosy, teeth scraping white-pink as she releases her lip. “Very pretty,” she murmurs, almost to herself. The corners of her lips twitch up when Lena bucks again, responding to her praise. Her doe brown eyes track up her body to linger on Lena’s blushing face. “My turn,” she says to Kara.

Kara lets out a disappointed _aww_. She pushes her hand lower and for a split, elated second, Lena almost thinks she’s finally going to slip her fingers in. Instead, she collects some of Lena's wetness on her fingers before agreeably removing her hand. “For the road,” she jokes, wiggling slick fingers at Lena before popping them right into her mouth.

Lena sucks in a breath at the same time Kara groans, blinking slow.

“Yeah?” Sam asks, sounding breathless.

Kara simply nods, tongue working against her fingers.

Sam jumps into motion, nudging her aside to properly straddle Lena, long fingers rolling her jeans down and tugging them off. She slides her palms up her bare legs, fits herself between them and peppers kisses to her thighs, up and up until she’s hovering directly in front of the damp cotton of her underwear.

Kara settles back in by her side, wet fingers snaking up and across her torso to absently tease at a pierced nipple.

Sam groans and presses her mouth, open and wet, right against the damp patch of fabric between her legs, tongue dragging up over the slight bulge of her clit. Lena sinks her teeth into her lip as her back arches, heat and pleasure lancing through her as Kara tugs at her piercing, as Sam presses lick after hot lick to just _almost_ where she needs to be touched.

“Please,” Lena mouths soundlessly.

 _“Please,”_ she tries again, one hand grabbing at Kara’s hip, the other fisting in Sam’s soft brown hair. “Directly? Please?”

“God,” Kara hushes, fingers spasming against her breast before continuing to twist and pinch at her nipple. “Are you really gonna deny her when she asks so sweet like that?”

Sam huffs out a laugh, breath ghosting over the skin of Lena’s already sensitive thighs. Lena tries to shut them with a whine, but Sam gently and firmly holds them open with her hands. She sucks a mark into her thigh, laughing more when Lena almost bucks her off, half-ticklish, half-overwhelmed.

“No,” she says afterwards, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Lena’s underwear. “Gonna give her what she wants ‘cause she asked so nicely.”

Sam pulls her underwear off, strips of her own raglan tee—treating Lena to a very tantalizing stretch of toned, tanned skin—and drapes Lena’s legs over her warm, bare shoulders. She curves her hands under her ass and with one last kiss to her inner thigh, dips to taste her.

The first touch of her tongue is innocuous, a gentle lick with the tip of her tongue passing through the wetness between her thighs. The second touch is catastrophic, tongue broad, lips wet, moaning loud, fingers sinking into the skin of her ass.

Sam licks at her like she’s a fucking Tootsie Pop, like she wants to know how many licks it’s going to take to get to her very center, but doesn’t care to know the difference between mere licking and sucking the everloving soul out of her. She teases her tongue against her, into her, curling and dipping and thrusting in time to the way Lena starts shifting her hips and jerking closer and stuttering away. She licks up until she can flick her tongue against her clit, over and over and over and over, constant and delicious until Lena is clenching her hand in Sam's hair.

Kara noses behind her ear, crooning incomprehensible praises as she strokes at Lena's hipbone, tracing her tongue along her earlobe, breath hot as she echoes every moan Lena lets out. She scratches her short nails against the skin above her hip, scraping harder and harder the more Lena arches into Sam's mouth, spurred upward by the increasingly sharp bite of her nails, by the unignorable pressure building in her body as Sam captures her clit and _sucks_ —

She spasms and comes hard, teeth clicking together, a tiny whine squeezing out of her as her thighs snap up around Sam's head, clit throbbing.

She barely registers when Kara kisses her cheek and slips away as she pants, still floating on a spotty haze of bliss. Sam hums, sounding incredibly satisfied with herself, and gently licks her clean.

When she starts flicking her tongue over Lena's clit with intent again, she squeaks and lightly tugs at her hair.

"Oop, sorry," Sam says, placing an apologetic kiss to her thigh and wiping her mouth and chin with her hand before crawling up. 

"'s fine," Lena mumbles, tugging her down for lazy, wet kisses. "Just, gimme a sec."

"Am I interrupting?" comes Kara's amused voice just moments after Sam slips her tongue into her mouth.

Sam makes an appreciative noise around the kiss and when Lena turns to look, Kara is naked except for the dark brown leather harness hugging her narrow hips and muscular thighs, thick blue dildo standing proudly at attention under a set of ludicrous abs. 

Lena's mouth waters.

Kara holds out a second harness to Sam, this one fitted with a purple dildo. "You wanna put this on?"

"Absolutely."

Sam disentangles and Kara quickly takes her place, scooting onto the bed and passing over the Nalgene.

"Hydration time," she says in a singsong tone.

Lena laughs and props herself up enough to comfortably drink out of the water bottle, eyes heavy-lidded as her gaze bounces between the way Kara’s muscles flex as she settles onto her elbows, and the way Sam looks as she strips out of the rest of her clothes and slides the harness up her long legs. She opens the bedside drawer afterwards and fishes out a bottle of lube, pops the cap, and drizzles a liberal amount onto the dildo.

The way she spreads the lube over the shaft of the strap-on with a few pumps of her fist before shuffling onto the bed has Lena sucking in a breath, legs falling open.

Kara plucks the water bottle from her weakening grasp and takes a couple gulps herself before trading it for the lube. Sam sips at the water as Kara slicks up her own dildo, then sets the Nalgene back on the bedside drawer.

“Ready?” she asks Lena, sliding her clean hand up over her thigh and squeezing lightly.

Lena feels like the air sucks right out of her lungs. “For… the spit roast?” she asks, voice faint.

Sam smiles and shoots a lazy look over at Kara, who has replaced the lube and is once again reclined on her elbows. “I dunno, what do you think, babe?”

Kara slowly drags her eyes down Sam’s body and up Lena’s, licking her lips until they’re shiny wet. “I think,” she starts, tracing her glistening strap-on with the fingertips of her slick hand, “I wanna watch Lena fuck herself on you first.” She grips at the base of the dildo. “If she wants.”

Lena shivers, fist dropping to clench at the messy sheets, gaze riveted to the way Kara’s big hand looks around the strap-on. "Yeah, I want it," she says, little more than a whisper.

Sam smiles and crawls up her body, dildo dragging cool and slick up Lena’s thigh to press wetly at her hip. She sighs softly into her mouth when they’re skin to skin, catching her lower lip between her teeth and tugging lightly.

Lena rolls her hips up to meet Sam’s, a hungry noise slipping out of her at the contrast between her soft skin and the hard silicone. Sam lets out a noise of her own, then loops an arm around her waist and easily flips them over.

Lena blinks, startled enough to nearly ignore the way her clit is now pressed firmly against the strap-on.

Sam leans up for a peck, then pulls her hair out from underneath her to let it splay across the sheets as she settles back. The movement nudges the dildo into Lena and she rocks down into it reflexively.

Sam stills, then chews at her lip to temper a smile, hands coming up to rest on Lena's hips.

"Whenever you're ready," she says, thumbs rubbing at her hip bones and inspiring Lena to grind down into the dildo again with a soft moan. _"God._ Bet you'll look so pretty riding me."

"You _know_ she's gonna look so pretty," Kara chimes in next to them, hand still wrapped around the base of her strap-on. "Why don't you show us how pretty you can be," she directs at Lena, “how pretty you are when you want it this badly."

Lena releases a stuttering breath, dragging her clit along the hard length between her legs.

“Okay,” she says quietly, pushing herself upright with a hand pressed to Sam’s chest for balance, hot blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Unreal,” Kara murmurs, nuzzling at Sam’s shoulder with her eyes fixed on Lena.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes. She kisses Kara’s forehead and runs her hands up and down Lena’s thighs.

They’re looking at her the way adults look walking into a candy shop and realizing for the first time that they can buy as much as they want with their adult money, and when she rolls her hips to slide up along the dildo, their eyes widen like they can’t believe just how much candy there _actually_ is. It makes her feel brave, and reckless, and _hot._

She braces a hand behind herself on Sam’s thigh and repeats the motion again, and again, and again, little sighing moans slipping out of her as she mixes her own wetness with the lube on the strap-on.

“Oh my god,” Sam whispers, hips jumping. It pushes the dildo harder against Lena’s clit and she gasps, suddenly impatient, empty and aching and _beyond_ ready to be filled. She lifts off and reaches for slick silicone, finally lining the thick tip up to her entrance.

With her breath catching high in her throat from the delectable stretch, Lena slowly lowers herself until she’s settled in Sam’s lap again, eyelids fluttering shut as she adjusts to the heavy, filling weight of the strap inside her.

 _“Oh fuuuck,”_ Sam says, voice strained, and Kara echoed the sentiment with a whispered _Ohmygod_ of her own.

When Lena manages to open her eyes again, both of them are gaping at where the strap disappears inside her, and Kara is unsteadily pumping her fist over her own dildo.

“You took that so easily, baby,” she hushes, hand twisting and falling wetly, cheeks pink and eyes hazy. "That is _so_ hot."

Lena smiles shyly—the praise suffusing her in a heady pleasure—and starts to ride, sliding up and dropping back down in a constant rhythm, lower lip caught between her teeth to stifle her moans. The drag of the silicone as she almost pulls off is so fucking good, the stretch of it filling her back up again setting her nerve endings on fire, and all the while, Kara pumps her fist in time to the way she moves as Sam strokes at the skin of her thighs, both of them gasping that she’s _just_ _so pretty_ and _such a good girl_ and _taking it so well._

Their murmured comments wash over her like warm honey, leaving her quivering, feeling sticky and sweet and desperate. She whimpers and lifts her free hand to pluck at a stiff nipple, slamming herself down with more and more vigor, grinding forward in an attempt to get pressure on her throbbing clit.

"Please," she whines, too close to feel embarrassed, thighs starting to shake from strain and pleasure. "'m so- I just need— _Please, I_ — _"_

Sam presses her thumb to her clit and Lena shudders, clenching hard around the hard silicone with a watery gasp.

 _"Fuck, yes. That- god_ —" she stutters, rubbing up against Sam's thumb, vision going blurry at the edges. She struggles to refocus and her eyes are immediately drawn to the way Kara shifts her hips up into her hand, white-knuckled, soft grunts slipping past her wet lips as she ruts against the base of the strap-on with glassy eyes.

 _"Fuck,"_ Lena repeats breathlessly, the strength in her legs giving out. She sits heavily, grinding down into Sam's lap, breath hitch- _hitching_ as Sam continues to thumb rhythmically over her throbbing clit.

She watches Kara watching her, chewing at her soft lip and stroking her strap. Sam drops her free hand onto Kara's straining forearm, long fingers pressing lightly at ropy muscle as Kara pumps her fist, and just— _god._

Lena feels herself teetering for one, two, _three_ seconds, and then she’s clenching around the thick silicone filling her up, tumbling over the edge with a shuddering, gasping sob. She just barely manages to keep herself upright through the first crashing wave of her orgasm, tipping forward as soon as she can to nuzzle into Sam's neck and moan the rest of her pleasure into her skin.

The sound of Kara letting out a long, satisfied groan of her own has Lena hiccuping against Sam's neck and blindly reaching out to touch Kara wherever she can reach. Her fingers brush against her side, and even through such a small point of contact, she can feel the way Kara strains and trembles through her orgasm.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Lena finally manages to do more than twitch on top of Sam and starts trailing wet kisses along her neck. 

"Baby," Sam breathes, turning her head to give Lena more access. 

Lena hums in acknowledgment at the same time Kara does and stiffens immediately, satisfied haze evaporating faster than water on a hot grill in summer. She pulls her tongue back into her mouth and stops rocking down into the strap-on still buried inside her, embarrassed, but Sam quickly wraps her toned arms low around Lena's waist.

"Hey, hey. That was meant for you, you're okay. Kara just responded out of habit."

"Yeah, sorry, force of habit," Kara rushes to say, pressing a smattering of kisses to her shoulder, quick at first and then lingering as she traces her fingers in soothing patterns over her back.

Ever so slowly, Lena feels herself warming up and relaxing again. "Yeah?" she asks, nose smooshing against Sam's neck.

"Yeah," Sam and Kara say simultaneously, and Lena finally lets herself go boneless on top of Sam again.

"Okay," she says. Then a moment later, "That felt worse than accidentally saying 'you too' to the person telling you to enjoy your meal."

Sam jostles her with the force of her laugh and squeezes her a little tighter. Kara lets out a quiet _oh nooo,_ her own laugh making the elongated 'o' sound wobbly.

"I'm sorry," Kara says, resting her chin lightly on her shoulder, pout giving her words a downturn. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

Lena smiles, twisting her arm back to stroke at her cheek. "It's okay, no harm done."

They fall quiet for a long moment and Lena finds herself starting to doze off—warm in Sam's arms with Kara still drawing loops on her back—when Sam softly clears her throat.

"So… anyone still hungry for a spitroast?" she says, and all at once, arousal flares to life in Lena's belly as she remembers the whole reason why she'd come over today in the first place.

She rolls her hips down eagerly, gasping lightly as the strap shifts inside her.

"Yes," she admits breathily. _"Please."_

Kara practically falls off the bed in her haste, standing by the edge as Sam sits up with Lena in her lap and maneuvers until they’re positioned horizontally across it. She flips them over again—working so smoothly that the dildo barely slips—and jogs her hips forward to pull another quiet gasp from Lena's lips.

Sam leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth with a smile, then sits back with her legs half-tucked, half-splayed under her, knees bracketing Lena's ass. "This way okay?" she asks.

"Mmhm," Lena says, brushing her fingertips against Sam's knee, "yeah." She blinks slowly, tightening around the strap-on before tilting her head back to look at Kara upside-down.

"How deep can you take it?" Kara asks, reaching down to stroke at her cheek.

Lena wets her lips, studying the slick silicone between her legs. "You're big," she observes, and Kara shivers. She tracks her eyes up her muscled torso, up past pretty pink nipples, up to meet blown-out pupils. "If you go slow I can take it all."

 _"Jesus,"_ Kara whispers, stepping close enough that her thighs bump up against the side of the bed and the dildo bobs above Lena's nose. She settles her fingertips against the length and pushes it down until the wet tip brushes against Lena's lips.

"'kay," she mumbles. "Stop me if I'm going too fast or you need me to pull out."

And then Kara braces her free hand on the mattress and presses the tip of her strap-on just past her eagerly parting lips.

As soon as silicone hits her tongue, Lena moans, eyes drifting shut, feeling her jaw stretch to accommodate. She reaches back with her other hand to touch Kara wherever she can, skimming the hard muscles of her stomach, glancing over her hip bone, sliding down and around to grip at the back of her thigh as she eases deeper and deeper.

Kara pulls back out every time she slips further to give her time to breathe and adjust and Sam runs her palms up and down the sides of Lena's thighs, keeping her own hips still to avoid disrupting Kara's progress.

It’s an achingly long period of feeling her jaw stretch—of the dildo dragging against her lips and tongue, of Kara steadily pushing into her throat, of fighting her gag reflex, of already being so full with Sam inside her cunt and Kara somehow filling her up even more—before Lena's lower lip finally brushes leather. She lets out a short groan, swallowing carefully around the dildo, clit throbbing hard, blunt nails digging into the back of Kara's thigh.

 _"Fuck,"_ Kara gasps, bracing her hands on Lena's collarbones. "You're… Oh my _god,_ you're _so good._ You _actually_ took it all."

Lena tries not to react to her praise, manages not to arch with Kara so deep in her throat, but a strangled little moan ekes out of her, cheeks hot, happy tears squeezing out of the corners of her eyes.

Kara carefully backs out until the strap-on is resting heavy on her tongue and Lena feels like she’s drifting, tethered only by the weight of the dildos inside her.

"Lena? You okay?" Sam asks, voice soft.

Kara pulls out completely to free up her mouth, but Lena digs her fingers into the back of her thigh to stop her from going too far, the feel of her skin beneath her hand enough to bring her back down.

Sam pats her calf. "Lena?"

Lena exhales on a pleased sigh, blinking her eyes open and scratching lightly at the skin of Sam's knee. Yes, _yes_ she’s _so_ okay. And she _really_ wants them to start fucking her now. She pulls her hand away from Sam's leg to roll shaky circles around her throbbing clit.

"Ready for us to move?" Sam asks.

Lena's fingers stutter. She hums an affirmative _mmhm_ , opens her mouth, and waits.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

Kara pushes into her in a smooth, deep stroke and Sam pumps her hips and Lena can feel herself unraveling, free-falling, dissolving. They’re fucking into her in tandem, using her body like it’s theirs, big hands pressing down and holding her steady and stroking at her skin and it’s— she can’t—

She doesn’t even notice when her fingers stall out over her clit—so focused on how it feels to have Sam driving into her cunt, on relaxing enough to let Kara into her throat—but Sam lightly nudges them aside to replace them with her own. She flicks her thumb around in a tight circle as she plunges the strap-on into her and Lena's hips jerk, whimper muffled by the thick dildo filling up her mouth.

"Are you seeing this?" Kara asks Sam, voice rough, lifting one hand to brush over the skin of Lena's throat. "Look at how pretty her throat looks when it's filled up like this."

Lena exhales shakily through her nose, half-whine, and presses up into Sam's thumb.

Kara spreads her fingers down her neck and strokes over the slight bulge before pulling out to let her recover, keeping a possessive hand over her neck.

"Yeah, _fuck,"_ Sam says, steadily thumbing over her clit, winding her tighter and tighter. _"So_ pretty with your cock down her throat."

Lena squirms, so tense and close and _full_ , urging Kara closer again, tongue slicking wet and messy over the tip of her strap-on

"Greedy girl," Kara murmurs, pressing past her lips, and Lena's eyes roll back, hips jumping. Kara slowly pushes forward and Lena groans helplessly until she can’t, Kara's big hand draped light and warm over her neck, throat occupied, jaw aching, belly hot, thighs shaking, just— _almost_ —

"You can come," she says, and Lena obeys.

Her toes curl and her hips buck and she opens herself up to the way Sam keeps rocking into her through her clenching, keeps thumbing over her clit as she shudders. She swallows heavily, almost choking until Kara eases back out onto her tongue to let her gasp for air. 

"Good girl," Sam says, sounding breathless, and Lena tightens reflexively. "'S'cute how you're twitching under my thumb right now. Almost feels like you wanna go again."

Lena drags her tongue against the silicone resting heavy in her mouth, moaning, watering eyes fluttering open and catching on the wetness glistening on Kara's inner thighs.

 _"Can_ you go again?" Sam asks.

Lena releases Kara's thigh and finally lets her pull completely out, hips jerking up from the tugging friction of the shaft against her lips and tongue. Her clit rubs up against Sam's thumb and she feels a hot blush rising to her cheeks as she lifts her head to look at her.

"Yeah," she whispers. 

_"God_ …" Sam says, licking at her pretty lips as she studies her. "Okay. Well." Her eyes dart up to meet Kara's, and back down again. "Then I want your throat this time."

Lena bites her lip to stifle a whine.

\---

It takes a little maneuvering for everyone to get situated again, although Lena has to do little else other than lie there in a limp puddle as Sam and Kara pull out of her.

The two of them swap places and Lena obediently flips over onto her stomach when Kara twirls her finger. She isn't expecting big hands to make their way to her hips and tug her up onto her knees, though, and she lets out a surprised squeak against the sheets that quickly turns into a soft moan when Kara drags her spit-wet strap-on up along her inner thigh.

"Up on your hands for me, baby," Sam says, and Lena shakily pushes herself up, gaze dropping to the purple silicone between her legs, still shiny with her own wetness.

"Ready for me?" Kara asks from behind her, sliding the length of her dildo against Lena's swollen clit.

 _"Fuck,_ " Lena gasps, rocking forward as her arms almost give out. She blinks hard and tries to focus her attention past the hot ache between her thighs. "Yeah, I'm—"

Kara nudges the tip of the dildo up to her entrance and pushes in.

Lena's breath hitches once, then again, and again, lungs feeling useless as Kara slips deeper and deeper. Her head drops below her shoulder blades as she shivers from the delicious, steady stretch, moans hiccuping out of her.

The moment Kara finally bottoms out, Sam tilts her head up with long fingers under her chin and slowly presses into her mouth. Lena groans around the silicone, tasting herself, and eagerly works to relax her throat to let her in. She feels the strain right at the top of her throat, but after a bit of careful work, Sam sheathes herself too.

It’s good. It’s _so_ good. She’s so full already but she wants— she needs—

She taps at Sam's thigh, not urgently, but adamantly, and she immediately backs off.

"Are you okay? Was that too—"

Lena quickly cuts her off with a shake of her head and a _mm-mm_.

"S'good," she mumbles, "I just- I want—" She backs into Kara with another long, loud groan. "I'm good. 'm _good._ Full. Just want _more."_

"More," Sam repeats, trading a look with Kara.

Lena sways forward, then slams herself back more urgently, hoping Kara will just _get it._

"Yeah, _yeah,"_ she whispers, "More. Just. Want it in my— if it's okay I—"

Kara settles a big, warm hand low in the dip of her lower back, instantly quieting her, then slowly slides it down until she can brush her thumb gently over the tight ring of her ass.

"Here?" she asks, voice sandpaper rough.

Lena whimpers and presses back eagerly even though Kara’s already buried as deep as she can go.

"Fuck," Sam says. Then, "Okay. Okay, fuck. Lemme grab the…" She trails off and passes the lube on the bedside drawer to Kara.

Kara uncaps it with a _snap_ and Lena shivers, looking up at Sam and opening her mouth as she listens to the wet, squishing sound of the lube being squeezed out.

Sam groans and shuffles closer, reaching out to cup her chin. Then she grips at the base of her strap-on and directs the first few inches into her mouth again, sucking in a breath when Lena moans around it.

Lena startles when Kara presses her slippery thumb to the start of the crease between her asscheeks and lightly drags down until she has it nestled up to Lena's tight hole.

"Look at you…" Kara mumbles, rubbing slow, slick circles around the ring of her ass. "You _love_ being all filled up, don't you."

Lena whimpers around Sam's strap. She can’t—

"'ve got you, baby. Gonna fill you right up. Just how you want it," Kara continues, and then she starts gently rocking her wet thumb into her ass.

The moment her thumb wiggles the slightest bit past the tight ring of muscle, Lena groans, cheeks hot.

Kara stops immediately and Lena whines, pressing insistently backwards.

 _"Don' stop,"_ she mumbles, voice muffled, words slurring, tongue pressing against silicone. "'s' _good."_

Kara takes a breath, murmurs _Okay,_ and keeps going.

Lena's eyes drift shut as she surrenders to the slight burn of it, to the way Kara keeps press press _pressing_ into her, slow and steady and _delicious._

It feels weirdly similar to stepping into a hot tub on a cold day, like all the warmth is seeping into her through her pores, like all the heat building in her body is turning her floppy and gooey and relaxed. By the time Kara stops pushing in, Lena is hot and sweaty and _shaking_ with the effort of staying upright with every part of her filled to the brim.

"Beautiful," Kara mutters, free hand stroking down her spine and over the tattoo on her lower back. "You look so _good_ for us. _"_ She lifts her hand away, bringing it down a second later to smack her ass.

It’s more shocking than it is painful, but Lena still gasps and tightens helplessly around everything splitting her open.

"Look at you," Kara gushes, smoothing her hand over her ass to grip at her hip and hold her steady. She pulls out, then slowly rocks in again.

The sensation of the silicone dragging out and sliding back into her when she’s already so _full_ feels amplified by a billion. There are so many fucking nerve endings firing all at once and Lena can’t— she can’t _think_ —

Sam eases deeper, strap-on resting heavy on the back of her tongue, and Lena whimpers. She opens her throat to prepare for Sam to take it when Kara pumps into her again and curls her thumb. Heat immediately blooms in her belly, and Sam pushes in. Her eyes, already shut, squeeze even tighter, euphoric tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as her thighs immediately start trembling.

Sam pulls out of her throat and tucks her hair behind her ears, dildo resting on her tongue. She strokes at her sweaty temples, crooning sweetly as Lena tries not to shatter, but she can barely comprehend anything that isn’t just how much she’s _feeling._

Kara presses into her with her strap, thumb curling again, and Lena feels the tension in her belly pull tight. The hand at her hip snakes down to circle her swollen clit and Lena feels like she’s going to shake apart.

 _"Feelssogood,"_ she gasps around Sam's strap-on, muffled. _"Please. 'm gonna--"_

Sam shallowly rocks her hips, just enough to rub the thick dildo against her tongue, and Kara pumps into her, fingers rolling over her clit, thumb twisting in her ass.

When Lena comes, it’s messy and sloppy and desperate, forehead sweaty, upper thighs slippery, lips and chin wet with her own spit. Lena feels like she's just been smashed into a billion pieces and rebuilt again without all of her stress and anxiety. Just limbless, light, and _satisfied._

When she finally stops orbiting above her own body, she’s somehow already on her back.

More importantly, Kara is slowly fucking into Sam with a pink dildo next to her, their foreheads pressed together.

The wet noises have Lena's cheeks heating up, but watching the two of them touching each other with such tenderness and raw sensuality has her looking away and up at the ceiling. It feels like intruding.

As if Kara notices her embarrassment, she suddenly speaks up.

"You can watch," she says, languidly humping down into Sam and prompting a moan from both Sam and herself.

"Want you to watch," Sam says, breathy, another soft noise of pleasure catching in her throat.

Lena swallows hard, then turns towards them again, and it’s almost as if that's exactly what they’ve been waiting for. Kara starts adding a quick snap to her hips and Sam moans louder and more openly as Lena watches on.

 _"Baby, fuck,"_ Sam gasps after Kara gives her a particularly hard and deep thrust, knees coming up to flank Kara's hips. _"So good."_

"Yeah?" Kara asks, driving into her again, and again, hips rolling smooth.

 _"Yeah,"_ Sam whines, hand fisted in Kara's hair. "'m close, I—" Her words devolve into helpless panting as Kara abruptly changes up her rhythm, driving the dildo up and into her in shallow strokes, snaking a hand down to rub at her clit.

"Come for me," Kara says, her broad shoulders starting to tremble with exertion.

Sam comes with an overwhelmed little noise, lifting her hips into Kara's and burying her face into her shoulder. She takes only a second to breathe, then skims her fingers down Kara's side.

"Up," she says, patting her ribs, still shaking from the tail end of her orgasm. "Up, Kara, your turn. You're close right?"

Kara pulls out with a strained laugh, sitting back on her heels and fumbling at the straps of her harness. "Yeah, just a bit. I'm, uh…" Her fingers slip once, twice and she lets her hands fall to the mattress in defeat. "Think I could come in like under ten seconds, maybe."

Sam wiggles off the bed and Kara flops onto her back into the vacated spot. "Can you-?" she gestures at her harness, pouting a little.

Lena can see wetness smeared along her inner thighs and sits up, hurrying to undo the straps closest to her as Sam works on the other side.

"That's fine, that's good," Kara says, lifting her hips and pushing the harness down to mid-thigh when she deems it loose enough.

Sam pulls it further down until Kara can kick it off, then puts her knee back on the bed, preparing to straddle Kara. Lena quickly presses her fingertips to Kara's hip, feeling a thrill run up her back when both Sam and Kara immediately go still.

"Um, can I…?" she asks.

A beat of silence, during which Lena wonders if she's maybe overstepped or something. Then,

"Oh my god, _yeah,_ if you want," Sam says, just as Kara says, "Of _course_ you can, just thought you might be too tired or like, not into it."

Lena bites her lip, dragging her eyes over both of them. "Oh, I'm so, _so_ into it. “ Her voice sounds extra low, even to her, and their eyes widen. "Let me?"

The two of them nod like bobbleheads so Lena shuffles closer to straddle Kara's knees. Sam rounds the bed to take Lena's spot and curls in close to nuzzle at Kara's ear, trailing her fingers lightly over her abs before spreading them low on her stomach.

Distantly, Lena registers the sound of the harness slipping off the bed and thumping dully to the floor.

"Can I put my mouth on you?" Lena asks, stroking her fingers along the skin of Kara's muscular thighs.

"God, yeah. Yes please," Kara whispers, chewing at her lower lip, pupils blown wide.

Lena hums and settles onto her stomach. She leans in, brushing her hair off to one side and pausing close enough that Kara actually shifts her hips up preemptively. "Ten seconds?"

"Wh- oh. _Oh."_

Lena's lips curl up. Without waiting for an answer, she closes the distance, drags her flat tongue up through the wetness between her legs, and sucks her clit into her mouth.

Kara tangles her hands into her hair immediately and whines, hips bucking. _"Oh f--"_

Lena slides her hands up to press them down and keep her steady. She looks up and watches Sam lick at her ear and skim her fingertips over her nipples, feeling the bed shake as Kara's thighs start trembling. She moans and Kara arches hard, lifting off the sheets higher and higher the more she sucks, breath catching in her throat so hard it sounds almost like a sob.

She comes silently, hot flush over her cheeks, clit pulsing in Lena's mouth. Not quite under ten seconds, but not too far off either.

Lena pulls off after Kara's hands loosen in her hair and her hips stutter hard enough to actually bump her away. She licks a last indulgent swipe through her cunt and presses an affectionate parting kiss to her twitching clit, then crawls up and plops herself down between Sam and Kara. She lands mostly on Sam, but Sam merely laughs and kisses her shoulder before scooting over to make room.

Like cats finding the perfect pool of sunlight to nap in, Sam and Kara curl up into her: Kara draping her arm warm and weighty over her belly, and Sam tucking her head into the crook of her neck and tangling their fingers together.

Silence for a long while as Lena savors the taste of Kara on her tongue, of the delicious ache between her legs and in her throat.

Then a thought crosses Lena's mind and she huffs out a laugh.

Sam brushes her lips against her cheek and lets out a soft inquiring hum. Kara's fingers merely twitch against her ribs, breathing slow, and Lena wonders if she’s already fallen asleep.

"I just…" Lena starts, another light giggle shaking her relaxed body. "I think I could go for some of that trail mix now."

\---

Sam and Kara are nothing but the most attentive of hosts and graciously invite Lena to stay for as long as she pleases after she’s much too stuffed to leave.

(Mr. Meow is invited too, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> wow hey y'all made it through the sin! unless you didn't and just scrolled to the bottom, which is okay too! thanks for cumming, i hope you enjoyed your stay ♥
> 
> it's 0242 PST hahAHAhAhelp
> 
> i was gonna post this like, after work, but then i binge-watched the baby-sitters club, so.
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
